Revenge that Destroys the Heart
by ComicsNix
Summary: After an awkward party, Triton decides to finish Prince Eric's life, freeing Ariel from his clutches, but he needs help. He seeks a witch, someone...that should be dead.


**The Author - ** Hi people! A Disney one. This took me some weeks, it's very difficult do stories about the wonderful magic world of disney. I was feeling a bit depressed and published close to no one storie in long tijme, but I'm returning. I agree this one is a bit shorter than usual, but...hope you like it!!!

**Revenge that Destroys the Heart**

Ariel was swimming fast and steadly at the gorgeously sea of passion and lust. Her life have been very good and well these days. Her husband, Price Eric, found a way to turn her into a mermaid when she wants and now she can go to feasts and parties with her friend and father. Prienc Eric uses an aqualung to go undersea.

Today, it's the party of Ariel's king father, Triton, and he dances the "MACARENA" with much pleasure with his new wife, Ursula, the Witch. What? you ask? Yes, Ursdula got revived by Triton, who wanted a wife, so she now is married to him. She made regimen and got unfat. Good ain't it? But she fated again after marry.

So, it's very nice in the palace and the fishes sings and dances. It's a palace of golden cream, full of gargoykes and vapid angels of disguise. Ariel is dancing with Peice Eric:

"Oh Eric, you dances very nice, even with a diving dress!!!" and Ariel shakes her humps very gently, kicking Prie Eric crotch area with her coccyx. He likes and get a boner:

"Oh Ariel, don't do that, father Triton will get displeasee that I sleept ion the bed with yo." and Ariel gingles, put the hand on her mouth and giggles more. Yes, she likes giggling, Eric makes her giggle much. What a funny man!!! Ho Ho Ho!!!!

So, Father Triton comes near the dancing couple, and asks:

"My daughter, this pityful man is dislodging you intestines?"

"Ha Ha Ha!!! No father, he only scratches my pussy a little!!!" and Ariel cries and laughs like a oister full of love and composition. Trition don't like her commentary and looks deeply inside Eric's eyes. Triton utters:

"Yes my daughter...yes...just wait and see the present I have for yuop boyfriened...just waiati..." and Trition goes away.  
Ariel continues to rubs Pwece Ericx with her pussy (actually, she don't have one, cause she is half fish. But some nerve endings arrigate her should be crotch area. Pleasue is possible. But only dry ones. Too bad for male species, woman mermaids screwed were it hurts more...in the dick).

Tritonthen goes to talk with Witch Ursukla. This octops wife knows the street wises, she can help him. So, he goes to a abondoned mine cave and talks to her:

"Ursula, I want to free my daughtwer from Eric, the crotchness pedo. Would you help me?"

Ursula is very lustful and sloober with disgust appendages of arses. That body of pooped honey and manticore pussy gets very shaky and flamboyant when she sees Triton nice round ass of bronze leather:

"Oh...my King...I would like to help you, but...I'm so alonely...please...fulfill your dues with your wife...kill her thirsty..."

Triton is not very fruited to sex with Urxzula, 'cause Ariel could get fucked by Prince Eric today. That can't happen, she must be virgin for all eternity. Only father must touch her. Another man...NO!!!! Yes, father Triton is very jealousluu, he protcets her musch.

So, Triton undress himself to please his wife in the momnet. She undressed herself too. Yack!!! That round and fat body of her is growing populations of bacteria and fungi sticky shit. The poop of the sea turtle chimeras get smashed between her obesity folds of cancer. Black spots of tumor grows very fast over her tainted skin, fissuring the strenched hideous hide of hers. Holy Mother of God!!! Triton's flaccid dick is full of sea sponges!! I guess he hadn't sexed much time ago with Ursula blob body.

So, Ursula gets near Trtion, her putrid lips reach his mouth of bronze king. Trtiion is so disgusted he pukes buds of pancreatic bile inside Ursula's uncosmetic mouth. She swallows with much pleasure and rubs her vagina with very strong hand of her. Her tentacles get horny and swirl around, shaking and moaning like raped chicken cloacas spitting white pidgeon rotten shit. Yes, the tentacles shit, and they like it, because they have self concious behaviour. The octopus move over Triton's body, sucking his skin with the sucking cups. It's like morbid caterpillar flesh, but wet and carnivorous. The sucking cups starts to pull patches of skin from Triton's body, who cries:

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" and blood gets spread over the sea, tainting the beauty blue berries of hostness. Pieces of muscle get out from the holes over Triton body. The muscles get out, hanging out and pulsation blood and AIDS over Ursula Catatanic faces of moses and evil cataracts. Ursula gets disgusted too by Triton slaughtered skin, and she vomits seagull bones,  
orchid weeps and bison stomach contents, mainly beans, fetid placebos and horny unfestered spartan dicks.

Triton bulged eyes are bleeding. That's why he don't like to sex with Ursula. His blood pressure rises up. But she knows how to relieve that. ANAL PROBING!!!! Damn, Trtion don't likes it, but Ursula neverthless introductes her all tentacles inside Triton bronze polished ass. It hurt him more!!!!

"URSULAAAAAAA!" uteers Trtion "I'm bleeding in the ass!!! stop swinging the tentacles, I'm having an anal aneurism!!!!"

"Don't despair Triton, my tencutles know the job!!!" and the tencatles enter and wenter more, grinding Triton's round curved and poultry cared bronze ass. He cries and hugs Ursula, waiting for the pain to go away.

Ursula, while fucks Triton with her tenaletes, picks Tritonbs hands and put then on her boobs, to appeased the dolor of her lover. Triton starts to squeezze the boobs, squezees very much, and too much he constricts the breasts that his fingers puncturate then, entering inside and lascerating vases, the flash and the nerves. Jolts of furious carcinogenic sick blood emerges from the pierced breasts and wash Trtion's squashed face, melting it and scattering his eye orb over the cave.

Now, Triton eyes are dead, but Trtion can still feel pleasure and pain, so he moves his hard rock bronzeful obelisk of gargantuous kingsize lust dick inside Ursula's foul grated and penis broadened vagina. She moans like a cat being smashed and stucked inside a three inches potato of hatred and calamity. Her teeth fall on the ground because he has vaginitis.

"OHhhhHhhohohhohoh Ursula, your vagina is horrible. It has hair inside it, and pieces of your endometrium and uterus are boiling and extricating themselves from your cursed body of pus!!!!" cries in nausea Triton, with tentacles raping him in the ass and brain matter evading from his skull thru the holes of his eyes orbs. Ursula can't quite control her bodly functions because of the fuckery, and she shitts inside the cave. Because she is huge as a titanic pig, the poo floods the cave, entering inside Triton's and Ursula's mouths, noses, ears and eye. And vagina.

"Triton, poo is entering my pussy, I think we must utilize this priority to our own intents!!!"

"Yes Ursula, shit is good feast for moron punks inside bum threads of intestinal palisades!! Let's continue the haze!!!" and Triton goes faster inside Ursula's maggot hatchery she calls vagina. Worms and leeches inside the cave smells the pussy smell and immediatly goes to the vagina, and enters, and start to eat all the poo inside it, shitting more poo, but this time,  
virus poo. The virus poo is a poo that invades the blood veins and substitute the blood, turning the blood into shit. So,  
Triton's and Ursula's body get turned into fecal waste, and because of that, they sweat shit vapour.

The tentafcles inside Triton gets mad because of shit inside then, and gets more fast, grinding Triton inside his man uterus, spreading shitty inside it, destroying his internal organs. After some mayhem, only Trtion upper body is left, and his brain is pulsating, ready to explode. To take advantage of this moment, Ursula put Triton's head inside her vagina.

"Ohhhhhhhh...come on Triton...explodes...explodes and clean the sins of your palatations...go...and free myself from the apalachian flukes!!!!!" and the pulsation gets faster and faster. Them, after some minutes, Triton's brain explodes inside Ursula's vagina, tainting her with his venereal diseases and destroying her flaccid and monster zombie utterus. Trtion then cums bloody and shitty semen inside her, making a liquid mixture of mish mashed vulture carrion, trashed and deceased octopus manure and octagonal extruded goat molecules. Triton died happily.

"Ohhhhh...Trtion...I will avenge your death....I'll kill Eric and Ariel!!!!"

**The End (for now)**

**Author note 2 -** Cut short. Sorry. Next part will be in two weeks. Great surprieses in the way!!


End file.
